<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pancakes and first date by Xenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735911">Pancakes and first date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia'>Xenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 Farewell Week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tani and Junior first date as I imagine it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junior Reigns/Tani Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 Farewell Week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pancakes and first date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is born from this conversation in the Halloween episode of the 8 season:</p>
<p>Tani: How do you feel about pancakes? <br/>Junior: Pancakes? <br/>Tani: Yeah <br/>Junior: I love them <br/>Tani:  Oh good. Me too We could, uh, split a stack <br/>Junior: You mean like in the morning, right? Cause.. <br/>Tani: No, I don’t mean in the morning. That was not an invitation to come home with me  I mean to the Wailana Coffee House. <br/>Junior: The Wailana? <br/>Tani: Yeah, it’s open 24 hours They serve pancakes all day, it’s the best on the island <br/>Junior. Sounds good. I’m in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tani was nervous. She had known she was in love with Junior ever since she had taken him to her cousin’s wedding and they had danced together, but she was scared. Scared of starting a relationship with one of her colleagues, scared of the implication it would have, scared that Steve would send one of them away. She knew that Five-0 followed its own set of rules, but she wasn’t 100% that this set of rules allowed relationships between partners. And she was scared that if they started something then working together would become harder, that the fear of losing him would be too strong and become a problem during work hours. <br/>As it turned out having feelings for someone made working together a bit harder, regardless of actually being in a relationship. When Junior had been kidnapped Tani had lost it. Without Quinn and Magnum and his team she would have killed the guy who had wiped out that memory card.<br/>She thought that huge part of why she had lost it was regret that she hadn’t taken her chance when she could and fear that now it was too late.<br/>The moment she saw Junior, a little battered and bruised but alive, it was she could finally breathe again. And that night dancing together at Rick’s bar had been the best night she had in a long time.<br/>She thought that that would be the beginning of something, but then Junior had to leave and things between them were left hanging. She thought they were going somewhere and that when Junior came back they would have their first date, but she wasn’t 100% sure. So the time waiting for him to come back had been equally split between worry for his well being and anxiety over their relationship.<br/>And then Junior was back and they finally had the chance to <em>be</em> together and she was happy, really happy. Because now she knew that she and Junior were on the same page. She loved him and he loved her and now they just had to go on from there and see what would happen.<br/>As it turns out sleeping together before going on the first date wasn’t necessarily a good idea. Because sleeping together didn’t do anything to erase the awkwardness and excitement of a first date<br/>So now Tani was nervous, no scratch that Tani was panicking. Junior didn’t want to tell her where they were going. “It’s a surprise” he said. So now she had no idea what to wear or how to do her make up. Her wardrobe was almost completely empty, her clothes scattered on the bed in huge messy chaos. Quinn was sitting on a corner of the bed, some of Tani’s clothes had reached her lap too.<br/>-So?- Tani asked spreading her arms to embrace the mess on her bed. – I’ve got nothing to wear. –<br/>- Okay. He said nothing fancy, right? – at Tani’s nod she took a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. – Here. These are perfect. –<br/>-Are you sure? I don’t know… Aren’t these jeans to tight? I put on some weight and I… -<br/>- I’m sure. These are perfect, come on. – then she glanced at the clock. – Junior will be here in like 30 minutes. –<br/>- 30 minutes! – Tani screeched rushing to the bathroom to get ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junior was nervous. He had been in love with Tani since the first night they met, but back then he still didn’t have a place with Five-0 and he didn’t want to do anything that could compromise his chances of getting one. And dating one of the members of the team could maybe make Steve decide that having him wasn’t worth the trouble of handling the complications of a relationship within the workplace. So he settled with being friends with her. Besides back then he had still been half in love with his ex girlfriend, or better with the idea of his ex and what they might have been, and being friend with Tani was more than enough. Then she had always been there for him, always, and the wedding where they danced together had sealed the deal. He was completely gone for her, head over heels in love with her, but still he didn’t make a move. He was scared of rejection and of losing her as friend. Sometimes he thought that they were about to cross the line, but then Tani took a step back and Junior started to think that he had misread the situation.<br/>And then she called and asked him out, and he was so happy of finally having the chance to go on a date with her. But of curse his bad luck had come out to play and he had been kidnapped right after ending the call with her. The whole time he was held hostage he could only think about Tani and regret all the times he could have told her that he loved her and never did. And then Tani was there in front of him, she was freeing him and crying.<br/>That night at Rick’s bar, dancing with her, had been one of the best night he had since he came back to Hawaii. HE was sure that that night would be the start of something. But then he had been called back to active duty and had to leave. And didn’t even had the chance to tell her in person. He could only imagine how mad she was when she listened to his voicemail.<br/>Finding her there waiting for him when he came back had been a surprise. And he couldn’t hold back anymore. He made her pull over and they finally kissed. Having her in his arms was all he had ever imagine it could be and more. <br/>But if he ever thought that sleeping together before having a first date was a good idea he was quickly proven wrong. Now he had to plan their date and he didn’t know were to go. Oh he had told her that it was a surprise, but in reality he had absolutely no clue were to go.<br/>-Junior? You’re supposed to be at Tani’s in like ten minutes, what are you doing still here? – McGarrett’s voice cut through his thoughts.<br/>- What? –<br/>- You are supposed to pick Tani up for your date in ten minutes. What are you doing here? –<br/>Junior groaned.<br/>-I have no clue were to take her. – he said and looked at Steve hoping he would give him an advice.<br/>- The girl is crazy about you. – Steve said. – It doesn’t matter where you take her, she’ll be happy. –<br/>- You’re not helpful.-<br/>- I told you you’re about to be late. It’s helpful enough. – Steve said disappearing through his back door.<br/>Well, it was time to go. He hoped he would come up with an idea on the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end Quinn had picked the right clothes. Junior was completely stunned when he saw her. And McGarrett was right too. It didn’t matter where they went. They were so in love that wherever they would go they would have a perfect date. But Junior did manage to have a great idea and for their first date took Tani at Wailana Coffee House to eat pancakes.<br/>The night they met they had gone there, after all, and it had all started there, what better place for their first date?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>